User blog:Garr9988/Alternatives Kontinuum
So, since I'm a bit tired, I'll cut to the point: What do you guys think your characters would be doing in Paracelsus' alternate timeline? In my own opinion, since the Warehouse is run more on science and less on ethics, Garrett likely would have never been taken in since that would require the great sympathy of the agents involved. We still don't know whether an alternate group of our gang would have showed up, since alternate versions of everyone else did, but their connection to the Warehouse involved Artie, which involved Mrs. Frederic being Caretaker. Then again, as I believe Pete said, "The Warehouse attracts the same kind of people." Or something, I'm not sure. Hell, why not go all out and ask what you think the gang is up to in this timeline? To start off, there are 2 options for Mrs. Frederic: # Paracelsus kills her and her sister. Likely for no real reason other than spite or gleeful enjoyment, even if they didn't know why they were getting killed. #He keeps them alive, either to live normal lives, as some kind of Warehouse personel, or as test subjects (whether the third option kills them is also 50/50). This idea sort of reminds me of Regina from OUAT, where she lets even Snow and Charming, people she hated the most, live normal lives in their blissful unawareness during her First Curse. Heck, maybe Lilian is still alive in this timeline, or even Claudia's parents, who knows. I think Artie gave Joshue Rheticus' Compass, so if he didn't have it, then maybe Joshua never vanished. This just opens up a whole can of worms. Update: Y'know... I'm fairly certain that the Warehouse in Paracelsus' timeline would become a lot more like the SCP Foundation. Detailed descriptions, test logs, etc. They even use random people for testing like the Foundation uses D Class Personell. I wonder if we could make mockup Parry!WH13 documents... Update: Considering Paracelsus was given extensive knowledge of the past several hundred years once he was freed, it makes sense that under his reign, the Warehouse might have a much higher retrieval rate and less destroyed artifacts. *Collecting artifacts before they caused the events that sparked episodes (like James Braid's Chair before those people were affected) *Knowing how to counteract them so they wouldn't have to be destroyed (like the Donner Party Jar) *Prior knowledge of events that would spawn artifacts, meaning earlier collection **A more thorough search of artifact-spawning events to find more potential artifacts *With his knowledge of WH13's history and, I imagine, much more advanced methods of WH construction and artifact storage, Warehouse 13 would only have to be built once and would never have burned down. *Thomas Edison would have been much happier working with Parry to build the Warehouse since he wanted to use artifacts in its design than what was allowed in the main timeline **Nikola Tesla (and probably Albert Einstein), not so much *What he'd do to people who would be Bronzed in the main timeline is... uncertain. He perfected the method, yes, but that was before he had it used against him. Maybe he'd still Bronze them; maybe he'd keep them around as allies (I imagine he might have kept Helena around with how brilliant she was. He wouldn't stop Christina from dying the first time though, since that'd what convinced her to use artifacts in the first place (in the context of the main timeline anyway)). Category:Blog posts Category:Garr9988